A Reporter's Antics
by pistingyawa07
Summary: It's April Fool's Day, and Akko wants to make prank history by tickling Diana live on air. Newscaster AU. Diakko. Tickle-fic. Don't like, don't read. Reviews, favorites, follows, and constructive criticism is heavily appreciated!


**Pre-Story Author's Notes:** This is a tickle fic, so if that's not your cup of tea, please don't read. This takes place in a Newscaster AU. I would like to apologize for any wrong info regarding how news casters work. I would also like to apologize in advance for any possible mistakes regarding grammar, anime continuity, and possible OCC-ness of characters. Have a nice day.

Diana took another bite of her sunny-side up egg.

It was another day for Diana Cavendish, a famous news caster in the Luna Nova News Channel, or LNNC for short. She just woke up and showered, and dressed up for work. Currently she is eating her breakfast.

' _Ahh.. sunny-side up eggs are always perfect for breakfast.' Diana thought._

She then checked her watch and saw that it was 7:30. She had to be at the news center at 8:00. Seeing this, she quickly ate her breakfast, then went outside of her building, went inside her car, and went to work.

As she was driving, she quickly saw today's date.

April 1.

 _April 1._

April Fool's day. The day which she dreads so much.

You see, a reason as to why Diana dreads this day so much is because she was once pranked 10 times within that day. From the time when several questionable words popped out of the teleprompter, to the time she was sent an email which contained a screamer, along with several other pranks which were done on her. She hated April Fool's Day.

As she arrived at the LNNC News Center, she cautiously went outside of her car went inside her office.

The minute she went in, a couple of her coworkers greeted her: "Happy April Fool's day!", giving a surprise to Diana. Thankfully however, it wasn't a prank, it was an actual greeting.

As she ventured inside the office and arrived at her cubicle area, almost falling into a saran wrap trap, she put down her things and went inside the recording studio to start working... and she was greeted by a slippery floor which caused her to fall.

She just dismissed this and went to the desk where she would normally would be when they were live on air, sat on her chair, and started reviewing what to say and what to do.

Unfortunately, she didn't notice her best friend/secret crush hiding under the desk which she is currently behind of, as her mind was too focused on any possible pranks.. which she would expect. However, this prank is nothing which she would expect.

' _This prank will go down in the history of the Luna Nova News Channel!_ ' Akko proudly thought.

As Akko continued to think about her scheme and Diana preparing herself, they both suddenly heard an announcement: "Everybody, be ready! We're going live after one minute!"

 _'Alright, another day with more news to report._ ' Diana thought.

' _Okay! Let's do this!_ ' Akko enthusiastically thought.

They mentally prepared themselves as they heard another announcement counting down from ten.

"Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one... We're live on air!"

Hearing this, Diana started talking.

"Good Morning, Great Britain! This is Diana Cavendish reporting live from the Luna Nova News Center!"

As Diana started and continued her normal routine, Akko started to put her plan into place.

"And now for the weather forecast. Amanda?" Diana said.

"Thank you, Diana, There will be cloudy skies today with the following days being sunny..." Amanda continued her forecast.

As Amanda forecasted the weather, Diana started to feel a pair of hands removing her shoes and socks off from her feet. Sensing this, she looked down below the desk which she was currently behind of, and was surprised to see Akko currently doing the previously said action.

This caused Diana to shout an audible yelp, but not that loud of a yelp that it would disturb their current routine or cause any questions regarding what happened.

"Akko! What are you doing?!" Diana loudly whispered.

As Akko started to think about the failure of her plan and started to sputter excuses, Amanda suddenly said: "And that is all for the forecast. Back to you, Diana."

Hearing this, Diana's head immediately perked up and _tried_ to continue with her routine, regardless of what Akko was doing. Seeing this opportunity to continue with her scheme, Akko took it, and continued to remove Diana's shoes and socks.

After she did this, she started to tickle her feet and toes.

"Thank you, Amanda-" Diana suddenly felt a tickling sensation at her feet.

Regardless, she tried to continue to talk.

"Ahem. T-thank you, Amanda. N-next up, magical s-scientist Croix hahas-" Diana was interrupted.

"Diana, are you alright? You seem to keep stuttering." Amanda stated.

"Y-yes. Anyway, magical s-scientist Croix has a-announced the creheheation of heher n-new company." Diana struggled to not laugh and tried to remain professional.

"Sh-she p-plans to m-m-manufacture e-electric p-products and gahahaha!" Diana could'nt hold it in anymore.

Everyone in the studio watched in bewilderment as they saw Diana bursting into laughter.

' _This is going great!_ ' Akko thought.

"Ahahahakko! Thihis enohohough! Stohohop!" Diana said.

Diana then fell down from her chair and fell down to the ground.

"No! I don't think it is!" Akko shouted from under the table.

"Ahahahakko! You're dihihihisrupting ohohour news routihihine!" Diana said.

"I don't care! It's April Fool's Day!" Akko stated.

Akko continued to tickle Diana for about a minute until their supervisor stepped in.

"Akko, that is quite enough. Diana, are you alright?" Chariot asked.

Akko stopped, giving a red-faced and exhausted Diana on the floor.

"Y-yes.." Diana responded.

"Alright. Akko, might I remind you to not disrupt news routines? We are supposed to be telling news, not falling off of chairs and laughing." Chariot said, which in turn made Diana even more embarrased.

"But I wanted to make history! It was totally an exception." Akko defended herself.

"Mhm. Right. Akko, would you mind getting out of there?" Chariot said.

Hearing this, Akko went out of the bottom of the desk and stood up.

"Now, PLEASE GO TO WORK!" Chariot shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Akko responded.

Akko left the room and went to her cubicle at the office.

"Here, Diana. Let me help you up." Chariot offered as she gave her hand.

Diana took her hand and stood up, fixing her appearance. She then got the chair upright again then sat down.

Even if she was just majorly embarrassed on live television, she still has to continue her work after all.

"Thank you, supervisor. I shall now continue with my work." Diana said.

With that, Chariot went away and Diana continued her work.

' _Still worth it_ _._ ' Akko thought to herself.

 **Post-Story Author's Notes:** Finally finished another fic! Sorry if there were any plot holes in the story I didn't notice and clear up. Sorry also if the "tickle" part was short. I'll try to make it longer in newer fics. Have a good day!


End file.
